


I Will Wait

by SHSL_Emi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Flowers, Love, M/M, No Smut, Romance, cause ahahahaha i dont write nsfw cause i suck at smut, cute lil crushes, just swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Emi/pseuds/SHSL_Emi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Hajime was almost 100% done with Komaeda Nagito’s bullshit.  He had been sitting on this cold, marble bench for what felt like an hour, but it was actually fifteen minutes. Even though Hinata was used to the other’s lateness, but the other teen was never this late.<br/>(Part of 100 Themes Challenge. The title is totally lame though)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Wait

**Author's Note:**

> **AHHAHAHAHA, I'M FINISHED WITH THEME #2 FOR MY 100 THEMES CHALLENGE AHAHAHA. But, the title is super lame, I know. But, I couldn't think of any other title. So, I was inspired by the big snow storm that hit the Southern part of the US like a few weeks ago (it almost seems like a dream now). But, just, cute crushes on each other is all I gotta say about this fic. But, I apologize for the ending cause it totally sucks otl. Also, Komahina.... How I imagine it, is that Hinata's a little Tsundere and Komaeda's just an adorable piece of shit that I love and ekjdskgd. But, no really, Komaeda's not psychotic. I just imagine him as this sensative guy that worried about offending people a lot.**   
>  **Anyways, enjoy c: [By the way, the next two fics that are coming up are going to be more about the DR cast than the sdr2. But, the sdr2 cast will get their moment to shine :3]**

Snow fell lightly from the clouded grey sky and landed peacefully onto the cold ground. Little kids were excitedly chattering about the weather, and about missing school that day. The park trees had a light frost on them, almost as if they came out of a winter fairytale. Everything in the park was peaceful except for the freezing cold teenager that sat impatiently on the marble bench. His appearance stood out against the cheerful landscape. His mouth was formed into a deep frown and his eyes were glaring down at the sidewalk. He was bundled up in a plain tan, heavy coat with a hood (that was currently down) and wrapped around his neck was a forest green fluffy scarf that hugged his cold neck. He wore simple black, long pants that protected his legs from the cold. His ahonge was starting to gather some snow, and his hair clung to his face.  
Hinata Hajime was almost 100% done with Komaeda Nagito’s bullshit. He had been sitting on this cold, marble bench for what felt like an hour, but it was actually fifteen minutes. Even though Hinata was used to the other’s lateness, but the other teen was never _this_ late. The brunette let out an irritated huff and glanced at his phone again. His green eyes lingered for a few minutes on the lock screen. It was a picture of him, Komaeda, and Nanami from Ibuki’s New Year’s party that was a few weeks ago. The three of them were wearing ugly sweaters that night because the theme of the party was “ugly sweaters” (all of this was Ibuki’s idea). In the picture, Nanami was smiling her normal sleepy smile, and had her left arm around Hinata’s neck. On Hinata’s left, was Komaeda smiling a sheepish, embarrassed smile with a red and gold party hat on. He had his right arm around Hinata’s neck too. Hinata was in the middle of the picture, and wore a matching party hat like Komaeda’s, only silver and gold. Hinata smirked at the memory of that party. That was the first time in ages that he had fully hung out with Nanami and Komaeda at the same time.  
Komaeda.  
Lately, Hinata had been feeling completely different than what he usually felt around Komaeda. His hands would get sweaty, and he got butterflies in his stomach whenever he was around the other. It had gotten so bad to the point where Hinata had to avoid being around Komaeda. He honestly wanted to deny his feelings, but it was right there in the bold print inside his mind.  
He was in love with Komaeda Nagito.  
His friendship with him had soon turned into a crush. He honestly didn’t know if Komaeda felt the same way about him. But, if anything, Hinata wanted them to not be bros, but maybe even boyfriends. But, what if Komaeda didn’t return the feelings he had for him? Hinata saw the way he would look at the upper class-man, Junko Enoshima. Maybe Komaeda had a crush on her? Hinata shook his head and checked the time. The other teen was now twenty minutes late, and Hinata was wasting his time on him. Half of him wanted to leave, but the other half wanted to sit there and wait in the snow for him to show his stupid, adorable face.  
“Hinata-kun!”  
Hinata turned around at the familiar sound of his name being called.  
“I told you repeatedly not to call me Hinata-kun. Just call me-”  
He nearly choked on his spit whenever he finally saw him. Komaeda’s hair was in a frantic, adorable mess as always, and his blue-grey eyes sparked with excitement. He wore his usual dark pants, forest-green jacket, and white graphic t-shirt. But, that’s not that what made Hinata stop talking. It was what Komaeda currently held in his right hand. His eyes took in the vibrant, red bouquet of roses that were wrapped in white cloth. A bouquet of roses, and clearly they were for someone. Hinata let out a huff and turned around irritably. He ignored Komaeda sitting next to him and glanced over at him irritably.  
“You’re late.”  
Hinata internally winced at the way he said that. It sounded cold, and annoyed. But, Komaeda had left him waiting on the bench for about twenty minutes, and only for him to come back late with roses for someone else; it was like a slap to Hinata's face.  
“I’m so sorry, Hinata-kun. Ibuki caught me in the street and she started chatting with me, and you know how she tends to talk for ages. Also, the florist took forever to give me these roses.”  
“Fine, you’re excused.” Hinata sighs. “Just next time, text me and tell me that you’re going to be late.”  
Komaeda let out a little chuckle.  
“Alright, Hinata-kun, whatever you say.”  
“And I told you not to call me Hinata-kun.” Hinata mumbles back, blushing a little, but quickly hiding it by bundling underneath his scarf. “Besides, who are the flowers for?”  
Komaeda gave him a sheepish smile.  
“Oh, they’re for a special someone that I’ve liked for a while. I really hope they like roses.”  
Hinata felt another pang of hurt and jealously. He loved the flowers, and really hoped that they were for him.  
“Well, what if they don’t like roses?”  
“Well,” Komaeda shrugged. “then, I’ll call myself a piece of “trash” and apologize.”  
Hinata look down at the sidewalk and kicked some snow away from his feet.He was used to Komaeda calling himself trash. But, he wasn't actually trash, but if he was, he was one beautiful piece of trash.  
“So, this weather’s very beautiful.” Komaeda says after a small silence. “I personally like how we got out of school today. So, how’s Chaiki been?”  
“She’s been fine,” Hinata replies quietly. “How have you been? I never see you anymore.”  
“It’s more like you’ve been avoiding me, Hinata.” Komaeda sighs. “Don’t go saying that I’m avoiding you, when you’re avoiding me.”  
“Pft, says the guy that’s never on time.”  
Komaeda chuckles again.  
“Why are you really avoiding me? There has to be a reason. Is it personal reasons? Or parental reasons?”  
Hinata felt his heart drop. Could he honestly tell Komaeda the truth now? Especially, now that it’s apparent he’s interested in someone else. Hinata looked down at his hands.  
“Hinata-kun?”  
The other teen looked up at Komaeda and huffed.  
“I’ve just been really busy with school work lately.”  
“Oh really?” Komaeda said, disbelieving. “Are you sure? Did I do something to offend you? Did I say something?”  
Hinata shook his head, his heart continued to drop in, and it now felt like it was in his stomach.  
“It’s not like that.” He mumbles back.  
Komaeda gives him a confused look, and gives him a mysterious smirk. He then reached over and placed the roses in Hinata’s lap. Hinata felt his heart flutter and he looked away from the other blushing.  
“Those flowers were actually for me?” Hinata mumbles, embarrassed.  
“I’ve actually liked you for some time now. Actually, no. I’ve liked you ever since freshmen year, but I couldn’t bring myself to tell you. Besides, who would love a piece of trash like me?”  
Komaeda looked sadly at the ground, and had this kicked puppy look in his eyes. Hinata rolled his eyes, leaned into Komaeda, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek; small and sweet, but also teasing the other teen.  
“You’re stupid.” He mumbled, blushing.  
“So, do you like me?”  
Hinata looked at the other, and felt those damn butterflies he always got whenever he was around Komaeda. Komaeda gave him an innocent look, and smile. Hinata huffed and leaned back into the bench; crossing his arms.  
“What if I do like you? What would it mean to you?”  
Komaeda chuckled.  
“Then, I wouldn’t have to worry about having my heart broken.”  
Komaeda leaned in and pressed his lips against Hinata’s. Hinata, being caught off guard and also liking this, didn’t complain. He could feel the fireworks in his stomach. He felt like he was going to puke from excitement, but it never came. The world seemed to slow down, and Hinata didn’t ever want this moment to end. He wrapped his arms around Komaeda’s neck. Komaeda’s soft lips lingering on Hinata’s chapped. The two broke apart from what seemed like ages; their hot breath leaving small clouds in the cold air. Komaeda’s eyes locked with Hinata’s, and the two started laughing.  
“You should’ve told me that you liked me sooner.” Komaeda said, laughing. “I would’ve loved to kissed you earlier.”  
Hinata rolled his eyes.  
“You’re an idiot.” He mumbled.  
Komaeda just laughed. The snow had stopped, and the sun was setting. Komaeda slipped his hand into Hinata’s and the other laid his head on Komaeda’s shoulder. He wanted this moment to last forever, and he wanted to stay right there next to Komaeda.


End file.
